The Insanity of Severus Snape
by stashleigh
Summary: Poor Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione have come up with a new plan to annoy the living hell out of him. Does it work? Does he care? Someone does...HGSS I think, hmmmm P
1. 1 Severus

A/N; OK this is a new one i wrote whilst i had writers block, it amuses me hope it does you too... there will be more to come... hope you enjoy :D

* * *

I hate the students, the students hate me. It's a win, win situation. That is until by some sort of malfunction of my brain I actually start to take a shine to one in particular. 

I can't help it. The infuriating little know-it-all from Gryffindor has plagued my thoughts for the past couple of weeks. Why do I care if she passes her newts or not, why should I care? I shouldn't, but the problem is that I do.

If only she would leave me alone I could go on with my life, but no, every corner I turn she is there, every step I take she is one step in front of me.

It would seem to some that I am stalking her, let me get this straight, I am not. I simply go about my daily routine and due to some sort of twisted stroke of fate I end up in her path.

I am not stalking her.

Am not.

At all.

As if I would.

The problem is that now she has noticed me, and unlike the rest of the student body, she refuses to leave me alone.

"Sir Can I ask you about this potion?"

"Sir does the effects of potion A counter act Potion B?"

She bombards me with questions, not just about potions. She has happily found out that I am quite skilled at Occulmency and has started asking me about that two. I blame Potter for that, no doubt he had informed her about our little sessions.

Urgh, note to self, if the Dark Lord doesn't kill Potter do it yourself.

But honestly, these questions. They are driving me into an early grave. I could just say "No, Leave me alone" threaten her with detention and what not, but do I? No I bloody well don't. Some sort of motor function I have newly required enables me not to turn away and lodges me to the spot where I kindly (Kindly for heavens sake!) answer all of her annoying questions.

I cannot help it; I simply stand there and comply to her every need. I dare say I will be inviting her back to my chambers for tea and crumpets soon enough.

Oh good lord, what if I do? What if she says yes?

I'm doomed.

Doomed.

I put it down to the logical explanation of wanting to help her through her examinations. I mean why not? She is, what do they say? 'The brightest witch of her age?' or something like that. And compared to the other dunderheads that are allowed in this school, she does happen to be the smartest.

That aside I still don't see why I have this unruly urge to help the girl.

If only she could see what she was doing to me. I actually considered washing my hair yesterday to see if she would notice.

I mean why?

Why would I even think such a thing?

Why would I care what she thinks? I am Severus Snape feared potions master for crying out loud, why would I go out of my way to impress a student.

I am a dirty old man that is why.

I would stop if I could, but can I, no. just being around that little witch does strange things to me.

She actually corrected me twice in my potions lesson yesterday I was that distracted.

And I didn't even take points for it.

Not even one!

I swear I am loosing my mind.

If this continues for much longer I promise that I will _Avada kedavara_ myself before long.

Hold on there is someone at my door. I only hope to Merlin that it isn't her.

* * *

A/N; OK so what do you think, i already have a couple more chappies that i will add if you like the idea... 

let me know :P


	2. 2 Hermione

A/N; sorry about the wait, i had trouble logging on these past few days.

anyway here is chappie 2...

* * *

"Harry I can't keep this up much longer" I tell him.

"Come on Hermione, it's only for a bit longer, I'm sure he will crack soon enough" he tries to encourage me.

It's safe to say I am not in the least bit amused.

"Hmmmm" I grumble

I sit back down and reopen my Potions textbook. With all the extra help Professor Snape has been giving me I don't really need to revise but I do so none the less.

About said extra help, it is all part of a great 'Master Plan' Harry and Ron have devised.

My part in all of this is to try and annoy the crap out of Professor Snape by asking him at every opportunity any question that springs to mind, this of course is in vain hope that he will eventually explode with the ever growing pressure to answer my questions.

It's safe to say I am playing on the 'annoying know-it-all Gryffindor' persona. I however, do not think it is working.

Last night for instance it seemed he was actually pleased to see me and more than happy to answer my questions. He is either aware of our little prank, or, and this is the part that scares me slightly, a little too keen to spend time with me.

Would that be such a bad thing?

Of course it would.

Hmmmm.

Ok, that aside, I still think this a bad idea, I mean what if he is on to us? I dare to think what that man is capable of.

Hmmmm.

Oh curse you wandering mind!

Ok, back to the point at hand once more, bad idea, yes, of course it is, and not for the obvious reasons, I am sure that if we actually succeed in bringing our Beloved (ha) Potions professor to the brink of insanity I am sure Dumbledore will be less than pleased.

Oh hold on Harry had just come out with another one of his ingenious ideas, hem, hem.

"Ok, Ron if you are up for this?" he nods at out red headed friend.

"Sure whatever" Ron says excitedly.

"This isn't going to be easy mate"

"I can handle it"

I am actually sure that whatever the ingenious idea is her defiantly won't be able to handle it, as he so plainly puts it.

"I want you to declare your undying love for Snape" Harry tells him.

"WHAT?" Ron screams a rather girly scream if I do say so myself.

"No just hear me out" Harry hastily takes a step back.

"Go on" Ron demands angrily.

"Well you obviously don't have to mean it, and like everyone will know it's a joke, and it will drive him nuts. He won't be able to do a thing about it, I mean just like he can't complain about Hermione bothering him with questions, he cant complain about a student falling in love with him" Harry tries to rationalise.

"Yeah but still, can't Ginny do it?" Ron pleaded.

Harry seems to think about this for a moment.

"NO" I suddenly blurt out.

Ah shit, now I have done it.

"What? Why?" Harry and Ron both ask at the same time.

"I err, I" oh great now I have dropped myself in it, "it's just, it will be better coming from you Ron". I look at him encouragingly.

"And why is that?" he asks amused.

"Because" I say trying to sound obvious, "he will know Ginny is up to something because she is with Harry, and well, it will be just more of a shock if its you".

He looks unconvinced.

"Besides" I pat him reassuringly on the arm, "if anyone can pull this off its you" I bat my eyelashes.

"I suppose" he grins goofily.

Ah, and they say flattery gets you nowhere.

"Well there is no time like the present" he suddenly jumps to his feet.

"Ron where are you going?" I suddenly ask.

"To talk to Snape duh, declare my undying love and all that"

Harry rolls his eyes and I force a smile.

I don't know why but I suddenly feel very protective over our deer potions master.

Hmmmm.

That is definitely something I will need to evaluate.

* * *

A/N; any suggestions on where you would like this story to go, please feel free.

Please Review :D


	3. 3 Ron

A/N; I apologise in advance, i dont like this chap much myself but its crucial to the overall story, so here you go :D

* * *

I'm going to declare my love for Snape, I'm going to declare my love for Snape, I'm going to declare my love for Snape.

Hermione definitely owes me for this.

Hermione.

Aahhhhh.

At least if the greasy git kills me then Hermione will hate him forever and proclaim her undying love for me at my funeral.

Hmmm.

Ok Ron, deep breath, this is only Snape we are talking about. He is not allowed to physically hurt you.

I reach out a slightly shaky hand to the door and knock three times.

Oh bloody hell, I can hear him coming.

Aahhhhh.

I shut my eyes in anticipation.

He is going to kill me.

Come on Ron, be brave.

"Mr Weasley" he sneers, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I err, I"

"I haven't got all day Mr Weasley"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes"

"I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Yes, that you what?"

"That I…"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I really, really love you" I blurt out as fast as I can.

I look at him for a moment as if to clarify that he has heard what I have just said.

I think he has, he doesn't seem to be blinking.

Ok run

Aahhhhh.

I run down the hallway and back towards the Gryffindor common room as fast as I can.

I can't believe I just did that.

I am going to kill Harry.

Snape thinks I love him.

Oh sweet Merlin I am not looking forward to potions.

"Did you do it?" Harry stupidly asks me as I walk back into the common room.

"Of course" I boast.

Well I did.

I look over to Hermione for approval, "well done Ron" she beams.

Ah, it was worth it.

"So I believe it is your turn for a dare now Harry" I casually tell him.

"Er, sure, I suppose" he smiles, that stupid smile that makes all the girls go wild.

I'm not jealous though.

Pha.

"Ok Harry I got one" Hermione twinkles.

We look at her eagerly.

"You have to act like him for an entire day, dress like him and whilst in Potions tomorrow, lean over his shoulder and advise him on his work in a true Severus Snape manor, sneer at Gryffindor's, and praise the Slytherin's and every now and again take points and award them to everyone accordingly"

"I can't take or remove points though" Harry smiled wickedly.

"That will be half the fun of it" Hermione's smile widened.

"Ok" Harry said smugly.

I wonder if he will actually go through with it.

Hmmm.

Maybe potions wont be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N; well whacha think? 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. 4 Severus

A/N; Thanx for all the great reviews guys! here is the next chap, some of you wanted the Harry one, but i promise that is up next...

* * *

I am going insane, I must be.

I am hallucinating.

I swear I just saw Ron Weasly, Sidekick of The-Boy-Who-Will-Never-Leave-Me-Alone-And-Die enter my private chambers and declare his love for me.

I must be going insane.

I am.

I plan to take this up with Dumbledore; no doubt he will find the whole thing Hilarious and encourage me to be nicer to the students. He will be encouraging them to hug me in the corridors next.

On second thoughts, I won't see Albus about this.

I am going to kill Weasley though.

Slowly.

"…"

Oh gods, another knock at the door.

If it's that little...

"Severus?"

Minerva, uuuurgh.

"Come in"

"how lovely to see you" she smiled, "I was just wondering why you haven't been attending dinner lately"

I stare at her blankly.

"Or breakfast or lunch for that matter"

"Where and when I choose to eat is my business" I tell her

"Fine" she says, "I was just concerned is all, I will be going now then"

"Please do" I tell her.

"Oh and I saw Ronald Weasley leave here in a bit of a rush just before I came in, anything to do with you?"

I take a deep sigh.

"No" I simply say.

She nods her head curtly and exits.

Good riddance.

"Ronald Weasley" I hiss aloud, "will pay"

"I heard that!" I voice shouts through the door.

Urgh.

"He better owe you something Severus, I do not want you harming my students"

I simply sneer at the door until I hear her footsteps echo away.

Insufferable Gryffindor's.

Well mostly insufferable Gryffindor's, I can think of at least one I wouldn't mind being stuck on a desert island with.

Hmmm.

I bet they are up to something, all of them.

If they are I will surely find out, thought I doubt it Dumbledore will want to hear any of it.

There are probably loop holes as to what they can get away with. I daresay Potty and Weasly know them all off by heart. But Miss Granger, well that is interesting, that is if she is actually part of their plan.

I doubt that, she must be the voice of reason.

If I can get her on my side, I would be able to give those insufferable Gryffindor pricks detention for the rest of their lives.

But how to do that?

She likes books, and asks questions.

I could simply offer to give her some private tutoring.

Hmmm.

* * *

A/N; hope you like it, Sev is my fave character so far... 

Please Review ;P


	5. 5 Harry

A/N; sorry it took so long, have been really busy lately, thanx to everyone who reviewed :D

enjoy...

* * *

"He is going to kill me" I sigh as I look in the mirror for the humteenth time.

"Come on Harry mate, you survived old Mouldy-warts, you can survive Snape" Ron tries to reassure me.

It doesn't work.

I take a deep sigh.

"Come on then lets get this over with".

Ron follows behind as I make my way into the common room.

"Wow Harry you look great" Hermione screams at me.

"Hmmmm" I mumble

"Oh this is going to be so funny"

"I'm sure it is" I say sarcastically.

"That's the spirit mate" Ron pats me on the back.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on" Hermione says, "Ginny is meeting us at breakfast".

A take one last deep breath as we leave the common room, I take one last look in the mirror before I go.

The reflection of me donned in black robes, head to toe and my hair gelled down to look greasy and lank winks back at me cheekily.

I suppose I do look like a mini Snape.

Oh gods he is going to kill me!

I finally make it to breakfast; I passed a lot of students who gave me looks as if I have finally cracked. I just scowl at them back.

It actually works; they actually shriek and run away. I never thought a scowl could do so much.

Hmmmm.

In the great hall, I debate whether or not to actually sit at the Slytherin table. I look over and am met by murderous looks.

Maybe not.

I look over at they Gryffindor table and see Ginny beaming at me. I almost forget to walk.

Sitting down I notice that Hermione is filling in Neville on the prank, he seems relieved. He almost looked scared of me when I entered.

"I suppose we wait to see if Snape notices" I say shrugging me shoulders.

"Professor Snape Harry" Hermione corrects me.

Jeeze what is it with her, she have a crush on him or something?

Urgh, hope not.

As I start to tuck into my breakfast a shadow of black passes behind me. Snape!

I notice Hermione's eyes widen and Ron quickly look the other way.

The shadowy figure halts behind me, I look around and meet his death glare.

If looks could kill I suppose I would be dead by now.

"Potter" he snarls.

Ok this is it.

I give him my best impression of a snarl back; I narrow my eyes and sneer right at him.

He lifts an eyebrow at my efforts.

I lift one back.

He quickly turns on his heal flicking his hair as he walks away. I flick my hair in a similar way and turn back to the table.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville are all looking at me trying to hide their smiles.

I am bursting to smile back but I bite the inside of my cheeks to keep the scowl upon my face.

I take a glance up at the head table and notice Snape talking to Dumbledore. The headmaster just looks amused.

Well that is interesting; Snape catches my eye and sneers at me. I sneer back. He rolls his eyes and finds his seat.

"I cannot wait for Potions" Ron whispers.

I give him a slight half smile.

IIIIIIIIII

Potions being our first lesson came quicker than expected. Standing outside the heavy dungeon classroom door I hear the sticky silence of Snape approaching.

He holds the door open and waits for us to enter, as I pass him by he scowls at me, but as I am expecting it I just scowl at him back, quirking my head and raising an eyebrow as I do so.

He looks furious.

Heh, Heh, Heh.

"Be seated" he orders the class.

I take my usual seat next to a sniggering Ron and Hermione.

"Today you will be brewing a simple Pepper-up potion, Madam Pomfrey has requested some for the infirmary and I have agreed to have my seventh years brew them for her, make a mistake and you will be in need of madam Pomfrey's care more than ever" he half smiled. "Instructions are on the board you may begin" he spits and suddenly the ingredients and instructions appear on the board at the front of class.

As I am working with Ron and Hermione, Hermione especially, I know I wont have to work on the potion too much, that leaves me free to concentrate on the task at hand. Snape.

He sits at his desk scowling around the class. I cross my arms across my chest in an effort to mimic him and begin to scowl at the Slytherin's.

He is defiantly unnerved.

Mwahahahahah.

I think he had had enough as now he had begun to circulate the class earlier than usual.

I take this as my cue and stand up to make my way behind him. As I walk my cloak is charmed to billow in an over exaggerated way.

He notices and scowls, I scowl back.

He approaches Neville's cauldron I follow behind.

"Mister Longbottom" he begins to sneer.

"Thais potion is dismal" I finish for him.

He spins around outraged, "Potter" he growls.

"Snape"

"Professor Snape"

I smirk darkly at him.

He rolls his eyes and moves around to my cauldron where Hermione and Ron are working.

"You call this a pepper up potion" he begins.

"This is astounding" I scoff.

"This is adequate at most" he growls looking directly at me.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor" I growl knowing that I wont affect our points in the slightest.

"Ten points to Gryffindor" he growls back to try and counteract me.

"Twenty points to Slytherin" I cry out.

"Twenty points _from_ Slytherin"

I smirk, knowing that I have got one over on him.

"Urrrrgh" he moans and turns back to his desk.

I follow.

"That was abysmal you know that Snape" I spit over his shoulder.

He turns around and groans at me.

"You call this marking" I take a piece of paper from his pile and wave it in his face.

"I have seen fist years do better"

"Potter" he warns.

"Detention, filch, tonight at eight"

He looks at me livid.

I move over to the Slytherin's, now feeling as if I am on a roll.

"Malfoy" I growl, "start again" I flick my wand and the contents of his cauldron are disappeared.

I walk around to stand behind Pansy Parkinson; I actually think she is nervous.

"Pitiable" I sneer.

"Potter sit down this instance" he commands.

I stand my ground and raise and eyebrow at him.

"I said sit down" he advances on me.

I suddenly clap my hands together in an adoring way and coo, "Isn't it lovely" I bat my eyelashes, "I taught him everything he knows".

He looks enraged.

I reach out a hand and pat him on the head, "There, there" I say, "Let's not get our knickers in a twist"

"OUT!" he bellows.

"Awwww" I pout.

"NOW POTTER"

"Now if you shout again" I say in a mock teacher voice, "you won't be receiving any gold stars"

His eyes flash dangerously.

"Now come on" I coax, "Remember what we talked about 'Think happy thoughts' repeat it to yourself go on.

I know he is going to kill me; his fingers are twitching next to his wand.

I brave a sarcastic smile.

"Potter, Dumbledore's office now!"

I give him one last sneer before turning on my heel and striding up to the headmasters office, my cloak billowing behind me.

* * *

A/N; heh, heh, heh, hope you liked that one :D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. 6 Ginny

A/N; sorry this took so long, have been really busy, but i vow to finish all my stories now!

I almost forgot how much i love writing this one, hehehe, enjoy!

* * *

I hate Harry, I beginning to hate Hermione.

I mean I didn't even want any involvement in this stupid prank anyhow.

Stupid freakin Harry Potter and his stupid freakin Smile.

At least Ron agrees this whole thing is a bad idea, I kinda suppose that's due to the fact that he hast to actually follow Snape around making moon eyes at him.

Hehehe

I suppose it could be worse.

So after Harry returned from Dumbledore's office last night, looking extremely perky I might add and with pockets full of lemon drops (weird) he has come up with a new idea.

This one was for me.

Bloody wonder boy, if only he wasn't so damn shecsy!

So my dreaded task is… get this, to act like an emotional wreck around Snape.

Doesn't sound so bad I hear you say, well sure it wouldn't be but Hermione freakin granger thought it would be funnier if at every chance I get cry to him about my longing for Harry.

Stupid bloody Hermione!

"Ooh I got another great idea!" Harry gasps

I inwardly cringe

"Well talk about your womanly things" he blushes

Ron looks at him dumbfounded

"ooh yeah good one Harry" Bloody Hermione says, "you can like go on about how its that time of the month and how you can never get to hogsmeade on time to get tampons and how you cant ask your mum because you just started an all"

"Err Hermione!" I shout alarmed, "I am NOT talking to Snape about tampons!"

Ron goes all pink at the ears.

"It would be so funny though Ginny" Harry says all doe eyed

Curse him!

"No" I firmly say avoiding eye contact.

"Ginny" he says in a sing song voice.

"I am not talking to Snape about my menstrual cycle and that's final!"

IIIII

I can't believe I'm doing this, I HATE those three!

So we just had potions and I decided to make my move… I cried thought the whole lesson.

A couple of people from my class thought I had gone insane.

Well I suppose I have.

So as a result of the blasted weeping Snape has asked me to stay behind. I'm guessing it's not for a shoulder to cry on.

"Miss Weasley" he begins.

Well if I'm gonna do this I'm gonna do this damn right!

"Wahhhhh ah ah ahhhh" I begin to sob oh so over dramatically.

"Miss Weasley" he said again looking slightly angry and at a loss for words.

I make a quick decision and lung forward to grab on to his cloak.

He looks at me in horror.

I begin to cry into his sleeve and dab my eyes and blow my nose with the black material.

He smells like trees.

Weird.

"Miss Weasley If you don't mind" he says tearing his cloak away from my grasp. He looks at it disgusted for a moment.

I begin to huff and my breath hitches, as one does when they have been crying for a whole freakin potions lesson.

Snape reluctantly pats my back

He freakin pats it!

I think we may be sooner top cracking him than we think!

So I'm there pouring my heart out all over his infamous cloak and he is happily patting away at my back like I'm some sort of pet

Ultra weird!

"If you want me to get Professor McGonagall?" he asks a little nervously.

He has no idea how to act around me.

I have to begin whaling again just to hide my amusement.

"I have no ampns"

He looks at me lost for words.

"Ampns? Miss Weasley? I'm afraid I don't know what ampns are" he says eyebrows raised.

"TAMPONS" I cry at the top of my lung.

He instantly turns a nice shade of pink.

"Miss Weasley I don think that I'm…"

"I started yesterday and now I don't have any, left" I sob on his shoulder.

"You don't have any left, Miss Weasley how many do you need?"

Ahh great now I look like the witch version of Niagara Falls

Time for a subject change me thinks.

"Its Harry" I blurt out

"Potter" he sneers

Obviously still sore after yesterday's fiasco

"Umm hum" I shakily say

"Potter is the reason you have no tampons?"

"No" I cry as if it's obvious, "I just love him soooooo much"

"Indeed" he snarls.

I'm beginning to think I may have pushed him far enough for today.

"I suppose I could just go speak with Hermione about this" I say sweetly looking up at him the picture of innocence.

I notice at Hermione's name his eyes sort of glaze over.

Very peculiar.

He must really hate her for all those questions she's been asking.

"That would be wise" he says standing up in one swift movement it makes me fall over.

He looks down at me on the floor and walks off.

Bloody sod doesn't even bother to help me up, that man has issues.

IIIII

Back in the common room now and it my turn to be ruthless, all that sobbing gave me a great idea for wonder boy.

Oh he is going to pay.

"Harry dear" I cry out in a high pitched voice.

He turns around from one of the armchairs and smiles at me.

Heh, heh, heh.

"I have a plan"

I have everyone's attention now.

"I think its working too; he was actually nice to me"

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouts before blushing.

"Calm down, well not exactly nice, nice but he didn't really shout much, until I mentioned Harry that is".

"You know you have to keep this up every time you see him now?" Ron asks giddily.

"I know, I know, just because I'm related to you Ron doesn't mean I'm as thick as you".

Hermione laughs and Ron turns red.

"So what's this genius idea of yours?" Harry asks, all eyes twinkling.

"It's for you Harry"

The twinkle fades.

"You have to be all insecure around him" I say with a big goofy grin on my face.

"What?" he asks his face all screwed up, "no offence Gin but that's rubbish".

Oh no bloody offence taken indeed!

"Hear me out, it's like this" I say now I have them all curious, "when it's all quiet scream out "oh my god did you feel that" and "shut up, they wont shut up" gettit?" I ask

Harry is smiling wickedly

"Oooh and you could say you are hearing people's thoughts and talk to yourself" Hermione adds

"Yeah, and stare at Snape and point your finger and say "you, you did this to me, your one of them, no don't take me to that bad place" Ron adds.

I have to admit that ones quite good.

"You could walk around muttering to yourself and when Snape asks what wrong, scream, "this is May personal space, leave me alone"" I suggest.

Harry looks positively evil.

"This is great Ginny" he beams.

I proudly lift my chin.

"Only we get Neville to do it"

I look at him like he's just kicked a puppy

"Harry no that's cruel" Hermione says.

"Oh come on, it was better than my idea for him"

"Which was?" I ask

"Rabbits" he says simply, "he was suppose to make rabbits appear every time we see him, then disappear them a split second later"

Ron begins to laugh goofily, "well that's still good, I could do that" he says.

"No Ron you have to stay in love with him" Hermione reminds him.

He looks crest fallen.

I look at Harry and that wicked smile of his is back.

"Oh Neville" he calls

* * *

A/N; well what do you think, any suggestions on the pranks they could play and who could do them would be great! 

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. 7 Severus

A/N; _Thanks for all your reviews, have some really wonderful ideas thanx to you lot :D_

* * *

There is definitely something going on.

Those idiotic Gryffindor's and their stupid, pitiful emotions, playing them out in front of me like some sort of show.

It's a ploy to drive me into an early grave that's what it is.

I wonder if Miss Granger has anything to do with this, be damned is she does.

Why do I care?!

Argh, this is driving me insane!

That infuriating little Gryffindor with her infuriating questions, why? Why does she have to plague me like this? The opinionated, insufferable little witch.

Her idiotic friends that's who's to blame, if she was not friends with the infamous _Harry Potter _and hissenseless sidekick, she would never have caught my attention in the bloody first place.

I'm sick; I'm a sick old man.

So as I sit here banging my head literally against the hard oak wood of my desk an idea hits me.

Knocked some sense into me, the sarcastic part of my brain sneers.

I'm even having conversations with myself now.

Intolerable Gryffindor's.

They are making me out as a fool, well its time I gave them a run for their money.

I did NOT spend a lifetime building up my reputation as a feared Potions Master to be quashed by a group of inferior children.

I'll start with that little redhead. Tampons indeed

"INDEED" I shout out only hoping I haven't woken that damned catwoman!

IIIII

Outside in the morning sun I spy her alone with Miss Granger, a sickly sweet smile upon that innocent face.

Armed with a pocket full of… (Well I won't mention what my pockets are filled with, let's just say it's not lemon drops), I make my way over.

"Miss Weasley" I say calmly.

She looks up at me all surprised and wide eyed.

Before I get a chance to speak, that damned infuriating bush of hair decides to bombard me with questions again.

"I was just wondering Professor Snape" she begins, "I'm doing this project on the properties of Moonstone and if you could just clarify for me…"

I zone out watching the movement of her mouth.

I have to admit I have gone completely nuts; I'm transfixed with those coral lips. Insane I swear.

I partly blame the Dark Lord for this, if he hadn't gone and gotten himself blown up, I would have something else to plague my thoughts with.

Though as insufferable and as outspoken as that damned woman is, I'm becoming transfixed.

I haven't even punished her for asking so many sodding questions, I should have really.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger" I snarl at her trying to muster as much ice in my voice as humanly possible.

She looks at me dumfounded for a moment.

"Sir I…" she begins.

I admit I suppose that was a rather random thing to do. She was somewhere along the lines of jittering on about sapwood and its relation to the sodding moon.

Why does she have to be so infuriatingly prim and proper?

I'm getting the doe eyes now.

I need to leave, I fear if I don't I wont be able to breath.

I quickly turn on my heal

"What the H. E double hockey sticks was that all about?" I hear the redhead ask.

I suddenly remember that I came outside here for a reason.

"Miss Weasley" I slowly growl.

She looks as if she is about to cry again.

She does.

"Oh Harry" she sobs oh so dramatically.

I raise an eyebrow questionably.

"I just… I just…"

"I have no time for you and your sickening declarations of _love_ for _Potter_" I interrupt her, "I came to inform you that I have solved your problem".

Both girls look at me blankly.

I quickly empty my robe pocket before turning on my heel.

Leaving with a satisfied smirk I resist the urge to look behind me and see both girls showered with an array of medium, regular and super strength tampons.

The shriek of embarrassment that comes from Miss Weasly is quite enough.

Now for Potter.

* * *

A/N; _Next chap up in a few days... untill then leave me a REVIEW as I w__rite a lot faster knowing that I'm making you all smile :)_


	8. 8 Neville

**A/N;** _hehe, I have to say I like this one, If only because Nevile Is In It and he doesn't get to be In a lot of fics._

_Anyhoo, enjoy..._

* * *

I can do this

I can do this

I can do this

"I can't do this" I say out loud.

"Course you can Neville" Ron pats me on the back.

I don't think they understand, I. Really. Cannot. Do. This.

"Everyone set then?" Harry asks all cheery.

Oh is all right for him to be cheery, he doesn't have to do anything, well apart from the bunnies, but that's a joint effort.

"Oh this is so unfair, I wish I could see this" Ginny sulks.

"Don't worry Gin" Ron smiles at her, "you can have your fun being all moony over Harry remember. Just keep the act up, that's what we're doing right?" he looks at Hermione for support.

"Yep, that's right"

"Oh it's easy for you all to say" Ginny stomps her foot, "he didn't shower you with tampons in front over _everyone. _What am I supposed to do now? It's not as if I can say I need more…"

"Well it would be funny" Harry smiles.

"Harry Potter don't you even think it" she slaps him playfully.

"Ok all set?" Hermione asks.

She looks like this could be the most important mission we've ever been on. Not that I've been on a lot of their missions or anything.

"No I can't do this" I try to explain.

"Look Neville" Harry puts his arm on my shoulder "it will be ok, Snape can't hurt you, remember I dressed up as him, he didn't get me then did he?"

"I suppose not" I say slowly.

"good" he pats me on the back, "lets go then".

IIIII

We're in his potions class now and I'm just about plucking up enough courage to do this.

Deep breaths in

Deep breaths out.

In, out, in, out in…

"Go on then Neville" Ron shakes his eyebrows at me.

Ok, here goes.

"Argh" I scream.

The whole class looks around at me confused, Snape looks livid.

"There was a rabbit!"

"Mr Longbottom, I do not think that there ever has been or ever will be a rabbit in my classroom" Snape says walking over to me.

"ARGH!" I scream again pointing my finger.

Snape turns around and for a split second, so only him and me cam see it there pops a rabbit.

"What the…" he says moving towards his desk where the floppy, hoppy bunny was.

"ARGH!" I say pointing to the windows.

Snape looks again and before anyone else has time to notice it, Harry disappears it again.

"Mr Longbottom" he bellows "where are all the rabbits coming from?"

I shrug my shoulders all wide eyed. "Argh!" I say pointing to him, "rabbit".

He suddenly feels his head to make sure he doesn't have ears.

It is actually quite funny. I start rocking back and forth in my chair, mumbling to myself. He looks at me livid for a moment before Harry makes a dozen rabbits appear in front of his line of view. All nibbling on lettuce and whatnot.

He actually startles a little and takes a step back.

"Where are all these rabbits coming from?" he asks the class as a whole.

Hermione puts her hand up and he looks at her questionably, "well sir" she begins, "the native term 'Rabbit' actually comes from the word meaning…"

"Enough" he shouts.

Draco Malfoy also puts his hand up, "sir I don't see any rabbits" he says matter of fact.

Snape looks livid.

Harry pops some more rabbits in front of his line of view, and poops them out again.

He raises a hand to rub his temples in frustration.

"One rabbit, two rabbit, three rabbit, four. Five rabbits, six rabbits, seven rabbits more" I being to chant as I continue to rock back and forth.

This isn't so bed, Harry was right; I'm hardly scared at all now.

"MISTER LONGBOTTOM" he bellows at me.

"Argh" I say hitting my head with the palm of my hand, "no, I won't do it…you can't make me…no, just shut up. Shut up all of you. SHUT UP!"

Snape raises an eyebrow at me and takes a precautionary step back.

A hear a squeal from the floor and notice Snape has stepped on one of the rabbits feet, he goes down to pick it up and it disappears.

He takes a sharp intake of breath obviously getting more than a bit pissed off.

He looks at me as if I am causing this, (in a way I suppose I am).

I start to sway from side to side holding my knees up to my chest, "vroom" I say making a race-car noise, "vroom, vroom, vroom".

Slowly he walks over to me, and quietly sits down in front of me, and narrows his eyes and stares at me.

"The patrols are coming" I whisper to him, "Better have the cookies ready, pip, pip".

His brow furrows, but before he can frown at me I stand up and walk over to the corner of the room. My confidence growing I take a pose against the far wall almost looking like the letter K. One of my hands is out in front of me along with one of my legs, the other is behind me bent at the elbow so it looks like its just behind my head.

I understand that I may look like a right idiot but this is just too good, half the Slytherin's don't have a clue as to what is going on either.

Harry pops a bunny onto one of my hands and Snape paces towards it menacingly, he reaches out to grab it and its 'poofed' away. I remain as still as a statue.

"Mr Longbottom" his voice purrs, "care to tell me just what you are up to?"

I bend my head down low so he has to bend his head too; "I'm not really here sir" I whisper and give him a wink.

His eyes widen in annoyance. "Get out everyone, GET OUT".

The whole class start to move, but I remain motionless against the wall. He is not going to scare me anymore.

"Care to explain, Mister Longbottom" he whispers dangerously.

"I have motion sickness sir" I smile happily at him.

"Indeed" he says, "mister Longbottom are you aware that you are standing still"

Hmmmm.

"No sir" I whisper sp quietly he has to bend down to hear me "I'm marching with the cats, we've been playing hide and seek but now they're on patrol."

He lets out a slow growl.

I look over his shoulder and can see my support team Harry and Ron waving from the door. Hermione is standing right behind him but he doesn't know that yet.

I start to hum to myself 'Mary had a little lamb' an old nursery rhyme my Nan used to sing to me.

He is looking from side to side now; I think I'm unnerving him.

"Sssh" I suddenly whisper loudly. I put my ear to the wall "those aren't your rabbits" I say looking at the wall as if it had just spoken to me, I turn around to look at Snape, "they think that the rabbits belong to them"

"Indeed" he says nodding and taking another step back.

"But we all know that the rabbits belong to you sir" I give him a big toothy grin.

He frowns and turns around almost falling into Hermione.

"Argh!" he says stumbling.

"Sir I was just wondering if the manifestations of your imaginary bunnies come from a…" she begins with her questions.

"I am not imagining bunnies Miss Granger" he says calmly as he pushes past her.

"But I was wondering if they come from a deep childhood trauma caused…"

"Leave me alone Miss Granger" he sighs.

Typical he doesn't even shout at her.

He is behind his desk rubbing his temples now.

I bend down slowly until I'm lying on the floor. He looks at me and raises a brow. I begin to caterpillar out of the room saying "ping" every time I hit a desk or a chair.

As I reach the door, just before I shut it behind me, Harry magic's one last rabbit onto his desk. Snape looks up at it livid and makes a grab for it. Its 'poofed' away before he can even feel it.

Outside we all look at each other quietly and slowly tip toe to the end of the corridor until we break down in laughter. I can safely say my fear of Snape has been cured.

* * *

**A/N;** _Please _Review_, I love all your comments and suggestions and it really does inspire me to write faster! **:D**_


	9. 9 Harry

**A/N;** _Sorry it took so long been working alot on Reason Unknown._

_Anyhoo, Happy St Davids day :D_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

We're all in the common room now. Even Neville has joined us. I'm proud of him standing up to Snape. That was funny.

"Well what are we going to do now then?" Ron asks

"We could just keep up with our own things" Ginny says.

"What, with me in love with him?" Ron blushes.

"It's not like you have done a lot with that one mate" I say.

"I have so"

"Didn't you just tell him you loved him then run away?" Hermione asks smiling.

Ron frowns.

"well if Ron plays a more active part in being in love with Snape, Neville you can stay insane, Ginny you can be the whole emotional wreck and ill keep with the questions" Hermione orders.

"What is it exactly that you do Harry?" Neville asks me.

I think for a moment, I can't exactly go around following Snape all day pretending to be him. I can worship him though, "I'm his biggest fan" I say proudly".

Ginny smiles at me wickedly. I blush.

This is going to be so fun, Snape is gonna regret the day he ever decided to single me out for torment.

IIIII

"You know I'm beginning to enjoy the fact that we have potions first thing" Ron tells me as we make out way into the great hall for breakfast.

"Yeah mate me too" I agree

"So we're going full throttle today then? All of us?" Neville asks a little nervously

"We are" I proudly grin

"Don't worry Neville, you've done it on your own before, with all of us winding up Snape it should be even easier" Hermione reassures him.

"And we are meeting Ginny outside after out first lesson so she can join in" I say.

He nods in understanding.

I look around the hall, he hasn't entered yet. That gives me time for something quick to eat before 'Operation Drive Snape into an Early Grave' starts.

Suddenly the back doors burst open and the man I have been waiting for steps through.

Man I've been waiting for? Did I just think that?

Anyway, he is walking towards the head table now, his eyes glance over at us and they narrow in annoyance.

I take this at my first shot and smile and wave back at him typical Colin Creevey style. Maybe I should ask to borrow his camera, that could be fun.

He scowls at me then turns to ignore us.

Up at the head table he keeps staring our way every now and again, I nudged Ron before and told him to act his part.

For the past ten minutes he had been sighing and fluttering his eyelashes at the man clad in black.

I have to say it is great to see Snape getting so unnerved.

After what I would call a good scowling in our direction, he gets up to leave.

That's our Que.

"Lets go" I say to everyone.

Before he can successfully walk past our table Hermione gets him.

"Sir I have been thinking about what you said in potion about Foxglove…" she manages to get out before he turns on her.

"Miss Granger I do not have time for this"

"But I was wondering-"

With a flash of his wand he has put a silencing charm on her; I can see her lips moving but no sound coming out. I know I shouldn't think it but that is quite a handy little charm.

Ron looks outraged, but I give him a nudge in the arm and he stops thinking kill Snape and turns on the lurrrrrve.

"Hi professor Snape" he blushes stepping up and following the man.

Me and Neville are following slowly from behind. We made our way out of the great hall and are now headed for the dungeons, he can't tell us to disappear as we have potions first thing again.

"Mister Weasley, unless you want to find you mouth sewn together I suggest you shut up" Snape says relatively calm.

Ron giggles like a lunatic, "yes sir" he beams.

Neville suddenly screams from the side of me making me jump "the dogs, the dogs" he says in a loud whisper.

Snape turns around slowly, "Mr Longbottom" he begins to growl, "if you even thing about repeating-"

His ranting and raving is cut off by my sudden appearance. Well if everyone else is doing it.

I slap Neville across the face, "do not disturb Mister Snape" I say doing my best bodyguard impression.

"Its _Professor_ Snape Potter" he sneers at me.

"Of course Mister Snape" I say looking happy and dusting off his robes. "I simply can't wait for potions, I'm such a fan of your work, is there is anything, _anything_ I can do".

He looks down on me like I have grown an extra head, "you could start by finding out what on earth is in the air down here that is making you Gryffindor's act more idiotic that usual".

"Well sir" Hermione says, "It could actually be the lack of air, I have read that..."

"Shut up Miss Granger" he sighs angrly.

Ron decides it's the right time to give Snape a hug and practically leaps on him.

Snape momentarily opens his eyes wide and if his defences weren't as sharp as they usually are I bet he would have screamed.

"Mr Weasley" he bellows.

I see the rest of the class heading towards the dungeons and make my way in front of our beloved potions master. Using what little transfiguration I know I turn the cold mud coloured carpet on the stone floor into a red one, so that my new hero can be treated like royalty.

Ha.

I also conjure up some streamers and they fly out my wand in front of him. Now if I could just find a marching band. Making do with what I got I begin to shout, "Make way, make way. The big mans coming through, the top dog, the number one. The one and only Snape-a-licious-"

"Potter what on earth do you think you are doing?" he asks looking oddly at the streams of coloured tinsel that are lighting the way in front of him.

"It's just what you deserve your marvellous-ness" I say smiling at him.

He frowns down at me.

"Here let me get that for you Mr Snape" I say opening the door Snape style. That included me slamming the wood against the wall like I wanted to kill it.

"Professor Snape" he growls down at me.

"No not ant more sir" I say smiling back at him, "I'm just Harry, but I'm a huge fan".

He rolls his eyes and walks up to his desk.

I quickly run ahead of him and dust his chair, "there you go sir" I smile at the horrified look on his face.

I stand to go and he grabs me by the neck and pulls my face down to his, "I don't know what you are up to potter" he growls, "but I will find out and when I do-"

He is suddenly cut off by a "How could you Harry" from Ron.

Snape lets go of me and looks as the source of the noise.

Ron is standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed looking surprisingly like his mother. "Harry how could you, you knew I liked him" he says looking upset.

Snape's eyes widen.

"You knew I _loved _him" Ron finishes sobbing.

"ENOUGH" Snape bellows, "everyone get to your seats".

He looks livid.

Hehehe.

Everyone hurriedly sits, "you know you've really upset him now" I say to Ron just loud enough for Snape to hear as we find our seats, "Mister Snape won't be pleased".

Ron sighs loudly and lovingly.

"Now be quiet" I say in the same hushed whisper. I can see Snape looking at us looking utterly bewildered, "he is about to start his lesson, I don't want to miss it, this is going to be so good, I'm such a fan, such a huge fan of his work".

Snape shakes his head and looks disgustingly at the class.

"I-" he begins but gets cut off by a noise from Neville.

He is wooing. There is no other word for it.

"Woooooo, woo" he says.

He sounds like a steam train.

"Oh no you don't" Snape says his eyes flaming.

"Sir I was just wondering-" Hermione began

"No miss granger I don't want to hear another word" he yells, "from any of you, silence".

His thunderous voice echoes off the walls.

Ron sighs lovingly.

I give him a thumbs up.

Neville begins to follow an invisible fly with his eyes, humming at the same time.

And Hermione raises her hand.

He narrows his eyes and looks at us one by one, I wonder what he is thinking.

Hmmmm.

I subtly thump my hand to my chest in a Sammy Sosa style finishing it off with the peace sign.

He growls at me.

Hermione's hand continues to wave.

His eye twitches.

Neville's humming continues.

He begins to breathe through his teeth.

And Ron sighs again, resting his head on his hand and looking adoringly at the potions master.

I think he is about to break.

"Right, Mr Longbottom" he bellows.

I knew it.

"Get to the hospital wing now and inform madam Pomfrey that she is not allowed to let you leave until I have diagnosed you fit and well".

Neville's eyes widen in shock.

I didn't expect this, crap!

"Miss Granger if you would gladly stay behind after class we can discuss anything your little heart desires"

Hermione blushes and lowers her hand.

"Mister Potter" he purrs.

Crap!

"As the only member of my new fan club I would like you to go out and recruit others. As devoted a fan as you are I do not want to see or hear from you till you have 100 members, all willing and able. No bribery. You won't have a problem with that now will you".

It wasn't a question. Ah, dragons crap.

"Yessir" I say quietly.

"And mister Weasley" he says walking towards Ron looking menacing.

Ron gulps.

Before my eyes have enough time to widen properly, or my eyebrows can safely lift to the desired place on my head.

Snape grabs Ron by the sides of his face and kisses him… Deeply.

Ewwwww.

Everyone is silent, apart from a squeaking noise coming from Hermione.

Neville is in shock looking back from the door.

Suddenly Snape lets go and a thud echoes off the stone walls.

Ron had fainted to the floor.

Snape leaves him there.

The whole class is silent and still, probably scared that Snape will kiss them if they dare to move.

He looks at us all scowling.

Hermione smiles and raises her hand.

* * *

**A/N;** _Hehe. Next Time Severus I think... Anyone you want to see next, Ron perhaps, Hermione?_

_Let me know, and please Review :D_


	10. 10 Ron

**A/N;** _I dont think this is as good as the last chap, but it sets the story for events to come. Hope you like..._

* * *

Snape just kissed me. 

I understand than I'm lying on the floor right now. I think Harry thinks I'm unconscious.

I'm not; I'm just in bloody shock.

Snape just kissed me.

Hermione has her arm up in the air; I can't believe she is going to carry on with the prank now, as far as I'm concerned a bloody line has been crossed.

Harry looks down from his stool at me.

I look blankly back up at him. I don't think I can feel my legs.

"Are his kisses that good Weasel…" Draco sneers from across the room at me, "…that they knock you off your feet?"

Idiot doesn't even know it's a prank.

Harry offers a hand to help me up. I don't take it; I quite like it here on the floor.

"Come on Ron" he whispers.

I slowly reach out and take his hand.

"He kissed me" I whisper in rage.

Harry nods at me; he obviously saw the whole thing. Who am I kidding? Everyone obviously saw the whole thing. Oh Merlin I'm going to be known as the boy Snape kissed. Hermione will never kiss me now!

"I have to start a bloody fan club" Harry whispers back like that's worse than getting kissed by Snape.

I just look at him like he is crazy, speaking of crazy "where's Neville?" I ask.

"Hospital wing" Harry says, "Snape sent him, do you reckon he knows about the pranks?"

"Gee y' think? Do you think he would have kissed me bloody otherwise?" I say looking gob smacked.

Merlin Harry can be dim sometimes.

"We should probably stop then?" he asks.

This is just because he doesn't want to look like a total dolt setting up an 'I Love Snape Club'.

"No if he wants to play dirty then I'm up for it" I say, finding my Gryffindor bravery and holding on tight.

"You two cannot be serous?" Hermione frowns at us.

She still has her arm up and is leaning her elbow on the palm, of her other hand.

"This is war" I frown.

She rolls her eyes and Harry smiles sinisterly.

Snape finishes snooping around the Slytherin cauldrons and makes his way over here. "Ah Mister Weasley I see you have recovered" he smirks.

Sarcastic git.

I bat my eyelashes at him.

He sneers down at me, looking at me with that '_What the hell are you doing?_' face.

I give him a wink and a little pout.

Hermione lets out a snort and almost bursts with laughter beside me.

His eyes snap to hers looking livid, "do you have a problem Miss Granger?" he asks his voice icy cold.

Before she can answer Harry stands up and begins to fan Snape with his Potions book.

Snape turns around and stares ferociously at him, "what exactly are you doing?"

"You looked a little flustered" Harry says soothingly.

"Get. Off. Me" he growls and turns back around to Hermione

"Ok boss"

Snape again turns to look at him.

Harry gives him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

"I have no idea what you Gryffindor's are up to, but I swear if you decide to continue with this ludicrous behaviour then I will make all your lives a living hell". He threatens.

"Are you going to kiss me again" I smile shyly.

He just growls and returns to sit at his desk, obviously not wanting to play anymore.

I look at Harry and he gives me an encouraging nod.

I take a deep breath and stand up. Walking over to him slowly I can feel the whole classes eyes on me. Once I reach his desk I lean forward slowly. He raises his eyes to meet mine.

I give him a short smile and slowly inch forward and without breaking eye contact gently lay a kiss upon his nose .

He looks manic.

I smile and back away.

The rest of the class is looking at me like I've gone nuts.

Hehe.

"Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape," Harry chants in a faint whisper.

His eyes dart from mine to Harry's. Harry promptly shuts up and looks innocent.

"Potter" he growls

"Yes boss?"

Snape's eyes look like they're gonna pop out their sockets.

Hermione's hand is still waving manically.

"The three of you OUT!" he bellows.

I actually am hurt, I mean I kissed his great big conk of a nose and he is sending me out? I pout, pushing out my bottom lip.

"But sir I wanted to ask you if-"

"OUT"

"Come on now" Harry says pushing us towards the door, "you heard the boss"

I hear Snape's growl thicken.

"But I love him" I say glancing back at our surly potions professor and reaching an arm towards him dramatically.

"I know, I know he's Snape-tastic" Harry says matter-of-fact, "if the boss wants you out, you get out".

"But Sir I-" Hermione tries again.

I try to gaze back at him all lovingly once more, but he strides forward shoving us all through the door and abruptly slams it in our face.

"You upset the boss" Harry mumbles outside whilst we all break down into silent laughter.

* * *

**A/N;** _ReViEw PlEaAsE :D_

_Oooh Tell me who you would like next, I'm thinking either Severus or Hermione..._


	11. 11 Hermione

**A/N;** _I decided as Hermione has only had a little part to play in this story so far, that she needs chapter more than Sev. Don't worry he will be up next._

_ Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers XXX _

_OK, so this chap isn't really _that _funny, but it is vital to the rest of the story...Enjoy :D_

* * *

We're all gathered in a hunched group around the Gryffindor table. I don't know why Harry insists we don't let anyone else know about the pranks, I'm sure the rest of the Gryffindor's have an idea as to what we are up to.

Either that or they really do think Ron's in love with Snape. Now that's funny!

"Hermione what are you laughing at" Harry asks me annoyed that I've gone and interrupted him.

"Nothing" I tell him innocently.

"So what do you think of these?" Harry says to the group shoving what looks like a pile of posters under our noses.

I really have no idea what they are; I should probably pay him more attention. Truth be told I was watching Snape up at the staff table.

He isn't eating he is just scowling down in our direction, possibly thinking of more ways to get back at us. I've noticed he has started doing that lately, well the whole snowing tampons on Ginny and I was a bit of a give away.

Unless he usually does that?

Eww no, I don't think so.

I sigh and look down at the sheet of paper Harry is now waving at me.

"What do you think then?" he asks looking at me eager for my approval.

"Harry does that say Snapeosurus?" I ask shocked. He has drawn a picture of what can only be described as a huge dinosaur with a large pointed nose and long black hair.

"It's not finished yet" he tells me like it would make much of a difference, "I have to change the face, he has to be scowling".

I just smile nod with raised eyebrows.

"It's for his fan club, I'm making flyers, and I'll put them up around the castle and see if anyone joins" he smiles like a maniac.

"I'll join Harry" Ron says through a mouthful of food.

Merlin that boy is disgusting. He catches me looking at him and winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"I mean I can be the president if you like?" he asks.

"Its ok Ron, don't need a president, I can't imagine much people will join, maybe a few Slytherin's. Even if they do its not like we are going to have to hold events or organise fan outings or anything". Harry laughs.

Hehe, I can just imagine them all, well Harry, Ron and a bunch of Slytherin's running round the grounds of Hogwarts chasing Snape for his autograph.

I look up at him; he is still scowling down at us.

"So what's the plan then?" Ginny asks, "I have potions next lesson, but I don't want to be thrown out the class".

"Don't worry Gin" Harry smiles, "he won't throw you out, he can't for just being all soppy over me" he blushes.

"Yeah you said you can't get into trouble for being insane either but he kicked me out" Neville sulks

"You weren't kicked out mate" Ron says spraying food all over everyone, "you were sent to the hospital wing".

Neville looks thoughtful for a moment as he wipes a bit of toast Ron spat at him off his cheek, "I guess you're right, good luck Ginny".

"I wish I could tell someone" Ginny says, "you all have each other, I have to do this all by myself".

"Yes but you get a sick sort of satisfaction from it don't you" I tease.

She shrugs, but grins menacingly.

"That's my girl" Harry says putting an arm around her shoulders, "whoever said good old fashioned girls were best eh? What they need is a cursing, hexing, professor pranking firecracker like you"

Ginny pushes him playfully and Ron makes a 'I'm going to be sick' face at them. I have to admit their public displays of affection are getting a bit on the soppy side.

I look up to the staff table again and notice Snape's gone.

"Miss Granger may I have a word" a voice drawls from behind me.

Eek!

I turn around slowly and am faced with the snarling features of our beloved potions master.

I smile sweetly up at him, "of course sir, perhaps I could ask your opinion on-"

"No Miss Granger you may not" he tells me father flatly.

I frown but he isn't even looking at me.

Throwing Harry and Ron my most fed up look I trot along after professor Snape.

I reach the corridor outside the hall and he stops me.

"Tell me Miss Granger do you like detentions?"

What sort of question is that?

"Not really, but in principle I do see the point don't you think that-"

"Shut up!" he holds a hand up to quieten me. The bloody nerve.

I pout at him.

"If you do not want to spend the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts in detention, then I suggest you come with me" he informs me.

"What would I have detention for sir?" I ask

"Disrupting my class" he says walking towards the dungeons not even looking back at me.

"But I haven't"

"Yes, you have"

"Haven't" I say in a strop

He stops and turns around to face me, I tell you if I didn't have reflexes like a cat I would have walked straight into the back of him.

"You honestly think I do not know what is going on?" he asks

I shrug, I can't think of a question to answer him with there.

"I know what you and your friends are up to, and if you value your free time Miss Granger" he threatens, "you will tell me exactly what's going on".

"I thought you knew" I point out.

He snarls at me and throws me into the classroom. Well 'throw' is such a strong word, he somewhat pushes me, prods perhaps.

Anyway.

"Tell me what you know" he says as he sits behind his desk.

"Why?" I carefully ask

"I want to know" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"To confirm my suspicions"

"Why?"

"To put my mind at ease"

"Why?"

"Because you and your idiotic friends are driving me into an early grave"

"Why?"

"I would think it had something to do with the games you have been playing"

"Why?"

"Are you saying you're not playing some sort of game?"

Argh, he has me there, I can't reasonably ask 'why' to that.

"What game sir?" I decide to ask him

He narrows his eyes at me.

"I mean, I don't know what you are talking about"

"Indeed" he sneers.

I shrug my shoulders at him.

"I merely want to offer you a proposition" he says staring at me intently.

I gulp.

"Tell me what Potter and his side kick are up to, tell me exactly what their plans are and I will not make _your_ life a living hell for the remainder of the year".

"I don't know what they are up to" I lie, "maybe you are just paranoid professor".

"So it would seem" he sighs.

"Can I ask" I ask, "why is it you want to know anyway?"

"Honestly?" he quirks a brow

I nod.

"I thought it would be rather amusing to best them before they got the chance to get the better of me" he tells me honestly.

Quite clever I must say. I can't hide the smirk that tugs at the side of my mouth. It would be so funny so maybe see Harry and Ron covered in tampons next time.

"You agree?" he asks me noticing my lunatic smile.

I look at him for a moment.

Gods has he washed his hair??

I shake my head getting back to the subject.

"I suppose it would be funny" I admit.

He tilts his head to the side rather like a puppy. Urgh, another shake of the head. Snape and puppies do not mix.

"And I wouldn't get detention?" I ask feeling like I have just turned to the dark side.

He actually smiles at me, a wide wicked smile, "no Miss Granger" he purrs, "you would not".

* * *

_**A/N;** Like I said, not a hugely funny one, but important as you can see..._

_Oooh Hermione, siding with the enemy. It can't end well...Can it?_

pLeAsE ReViEw :P


	12. 12 Severus

**A/N;** _Really sorry this took so long to post, as I mentioned on one of my other stories my partner has just been diagnosed with MS so we have been sorting a lot of stuff out which has taken up a lot of time._

_Anyway you bunch of womderful readers, here's your chapter :D_

* * *

The headmaster is a fool.

Against my better judgement I went to see him. Now I have Miss Granger on side I perhaps thought she would explain to Albus what that Potter brat had been scheming.

'Dear Severus, _do _have a cup of tea- Have a lemon drop- have a bloody hernia' he practically told me.

Would he listen to reason?

Pft.

'Boys will be boys' he just said. Just like him to turn a blind eye on his precious Potter. He does now just as he did 20 years ago.

Well then I suppose I will just have to take matters into my own hands. If they want to play, then I'll play. That idiot Potter and his infuriating sidekick don't know what they are in for, why I'll-

"…"

There's a knock on my door.

Merlin knows who that could be at this hour. Who visits my private chambers?

"Enter" I say cautiously.

I just about have time to roll my eyes as a bushel of hair followed by Miss Granger walks in.

"Sir" she addresses me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Miss Granger?"

Her face creases into a wicked smile, "I erm, I have these" she tells me and hands me a stack of papers.

I raise an eyebrow questionably at her then realise I don't need to. "Is that my head on a dinosaur's body?" I ask startled.

She nods "it's for the fan club you ordered Harry top set up"

"I did no such thing"

"You did sir, in our potions class"

Urgh, will this hell never end, "so what exactly is Mr Potter planning to do with these?"

"He is going to put them up all over the castle, get people to join, I think Ron wants to be the president of the club" she says somewhat sweetly.

I snarl at the offending stack of posters.

"Weasley" I growl, "what exactly is he up to then?" I fix her with a piercing gaze. Which seems to go unnoticed as she happily seats herself on one of my armchairs.

What, does she think we are on friendly terms now? I fix her with a frown that would scare the majority of my students.

She smiles back at me, unfazed.

"Ron, he is in love with you, not really of course" she is looking over at my bookshelf now, "just for the prank-"

"Ah-ha" I say triumphantly.

She looks at me startled.

"Sir?" she asks confused.

"So it _is_ a prank you are playing on me, well Miss Granger do you know that playing practical jokes on professors is against the rules?" I threaten smugly, that should put her back in her place.

"Sir, I could have told you it was a prank before if that's all you wanted to know. I thought you wanted to get them back? And besides" she is now staring at me smugly, "you _promised_ I wouldn't get into trouble".

Darn little chit.

"How very Slytherin Miss Granger" I frown

She just shrugs and continues to look at various items covering my desk.

"So Weasley is in love with me, Potter is some sort of crazed fan-"

"Yep" she interrupts me as she peers over to inspect the two adjoining doors from my study.

"Pray tell Miss Granger what is you are up to" I ask silkily. I know somewhere inside my mind I'm cursing Ron Weasley for choosing to play the part of love sick teen instead of Miss Granger.

"Me? Oh I just ask questions" she says not even glancing at me.

"Jesus, has this been going on since 1st year?" I ask amused.

I am rewarded finally with Miss Granger's full attention and a look of frustration upon her face. Plus she has ceased snooping about my person affects.

"No _sir_" she says through gritted teeth. "Just since the beginning of term".

I nod innocently. And smile inwardly as she frowns.

"Miss Weasley?" I ask

"She's a love sick teen, and Neville- before you ask- is a crazed loon"

"Yes well I know that" I say matter of fact.

"So what are we going to do?" she smiles at me.

I wish she didn't, smile that is, I'm beginning to feel things I shouldn't be feeling. A hot flush accompanied by a need for a cold shower being one of them.

"We are going to do nothing, I will sort this" I tell her taking charge.

"Fine" she says raising her eyebrows challengingly.

I don't believer her intolerance; does she actually think she can address me like that?

"Miss Granger do you actually think you can address me like that?" I ask.

She cleverly narrows her eyes at me and turns on her heel to leave. I say cleverly as now I'm left with the infuriating urge to go after her!

I mean gods help me if I actually do!

Oh Merlin, I am. I cannot control myself; my feet are taking me out into the corridor.

My will is not my own.

All these years of discipline and schooling my emotions, keeping them in check being in control are now being quite ungracefully flung out the window as I traipse after the annoying little chit.

I roll my eyes and give in to inevitable.

I am going mad, completely and utterly mad.

I spy her sulking down the corridor headed towards the stairwell to the Gryffindor tower.

"Miss Granger" I sigh.

She turns and faces me. She actually looks quite surprised that I followed her.

Followed her?

Oh gods I'm becoming a stalker.

"Yes sir?" she asks walking towards me.

I suddenly feel rather unnerved; coming to terms with the prospect of the new found stalker aspect of my personality leaves me quite unsettled.

She is still walking towards me.

What on Merlin's earth can I say to her?

'Sorry I yelled at you?' The thought is as ridiculous as me actually going up to Potter and giving him a hug!

Second thought that might be rather amusing.

Eyes as wide as I'm sure they have ever been I turn on my heel and leave her to stare at my back as I walk away.

I can just picture her face, one of utter confusion and bewilderment. Serves her right for turning me into a prowling fool.

As I reach my chambers I bang my head most unceremoniously on the door in frustration.

What exactly have I let myself in for?

* * *

**A/N;** _This is more of one of those "Severus is going loopy" chapters, loopy over who though??? Hmmm maybe?_

_don't forget to hit the button and leave a_ ReViEw!!


	13. 13 Ginny

**A/N; **_This chap is for Shortstuff177, who reviewed all my chapters in one go. She wanted to see Ginny next so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it._

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!! Love you guys:D_

* * *

Hermione is acting rather weird. I mean I have become accustomed to her taking notes, but jotting down everything we seem to be doing these days? That's just plain weird.

Maybe it's for her diary?

Oh gods what if Snape got his hands on that? He would kill us. I suppose Hermione has already thought of that though, probably has it protected by all sorts of hexes and jinxes.

"So who's joined?" Ron is asking Harry

"A few Gryffindor's, you know dean and Seamus, those who know that it's a big joke" Harry tells him

"Maybe we could get Dumbledore to join" I suggest

"Yeah" Harry smiles at me, "he is always encouraging people to be nice to Snape"

I smile back at Harry and he blushes.

"Interesting" Hermione says jotting it all down in her diary, "what else you got?"

"Hermione calm down" Ron tells her patting her shoulder, "you are taking this Snape fan club thing way too seriously"

"Yeah don't forget, it's just some fun" Harry says sympathetically

Hermione looks bewildered; she just raises her eyebrows and nods slowly. Then frowns back at her diary and scribbles like a maniac.

I shake my head sympathetically.

"So do you have potions today?" I ask them all.

"Yeah, after lunch" Ron tells me not looking up from what he is doing.

"You got anything planned for before then?" I innocently ask.

I think Harry has picked up on my hinting as he looks up at me, shakes his head and blushes.

"Urgh, you two are disgusting" Ron says looking at me disapprovingly.

"You, dear brother are just jealous" I tell him.

Hermione looks up frowning and gives me a look that _says 'just leave him alone'. _I wonder if Hermione actually likes Ron.

She defiantly likes someone; she is paying a lot more attention to her appearance. She actually has her hair tied back and braided at the moment.

If not Ron I wonder who?

Hmmmm.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Harry suddenly asks me nervously.

I beam at him and manage a nod.

"Great I'm staving" my idiot brother says standing and rubbing his belly.

"Not you Ron" Hermione says through gritted teeth.

Thank Merlin for her; I thought for a moment I would have to Avada Kedavra the witless Ron into next week.

**IIIII**

The great hall is almost empty. I suppose that's due to the fact we spent most of the morning plotting against a certain pointy nosed potions master.

"Ginny look" Harry says after we have taken our seats.

I look up at the head table and sure enough that pointed nose is sitting there, along with the rest of him of course. Just his nose would be, well, weird.

He is glowering down at us, and the menacing look in his eye is unnerving me slightly.

He can't throw womanly things at me again, I mean he just can't. Not with Dumbledore around anyway.

"Do you think he is up to anything?" I ask Harry not managing to convince myself

"I don't know" he says not really reassuringly at all.

I roll my eyes and decide to concentrate on my breakfast; I mean what's the worst that can happen?

I decide I am going to be more positive today, I'm not going to let Snape get to me. I look up at the staff table again and Snape along with his long nose gives me a stare that says 'just you dare'.

I lift my head high and give him a huge toothy grin along with an over enthusiastic thumbs up.

He frowns at me looking annoyed and turns back to his breakfast.

Hehehe.

"What was that about Gin?" Harry asks

I smile sneakily at the dear Harry Potter and tap my nose with my finger, "you'll see" I tell him and look back up at the table to see if Snape if looking again.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asks me urgently as her and Ron joins us in the hall.

"I thought you two got the hint and were staying up in the tower?" I say trying to indicate towards Harry with a twitch and a head nod.

Ron looks at me like I have gone made and Hermione gives me a sorry look.

"We would of" she says in a quiet voice as Ron helps himself to some grub, "but Ron got overexcited and started rambling on. I got annoyed and well, you suggest food to Ron and then there is no stopping him. Sorry"

I wave a hand at her to shush her up; there is no point apologising I know what Ron is like. Besides I am trying to concentrate on our over-evil and under-loved potions master.

"Ginny what are you going to do?" she asks again.

"Hermione" Ron says putting a concerned hand on her shoulder and spraying everyone one with food, "if you want we could take some food and have breakfast outside. I think Ginny and Harry want to be alone you know."

I'm not looking abut I can practically hear Hermione glower at my prat of a brother.

Snape finally looks my way again and scowling at me stands and leaves the head table.

He makes his way towards the doors when I stand to block his path.

"Oh sir" I smile at him, "you look really good today".

"Out of my way Weasley, I don't have time" he snaps.

"Particularly menacing" I add with a grin.

He rolls his eyes and pushes past me. Just as he is about to reach the door and the safety of the halls I call over to him. He stops dead in his tracks.

"I just wanted to thank you sir" I shout gaining the attention of the great hall, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't give me those tampons".

There is a collective amount of gasps and I'm sure Hermione nearly fainted.

"And thank you for giving me all that advice about Harry" I continue, "you will be pleased to know that out relationship is blossoming now thanks to your help".

I notice his shoulders stiffen.

"As soon as I can I will ask around and repay you for those tampons, I know that some of the girls in my dorm will be able to spare some. You will have them back in no time".

The whole hall is silent now, that is until Dumbledore stands up at the head table and begins clapping, "why Severus" he beams, "I never knew you had this side to you, its just goes to show that there was a soft centre underneath that hard shell-"

Harry, beside me tries not to laugh and ends up snorting through his nose.

"Rather like a humbug" Dumbledore says in a sing-song voice rummaging through his pockets-

"Oooh, what's he gots in his pocket-ses" Dean Thomas whispers in a weird squeaky voice to Harry, who again snorts.

"Would you like one?" the headmaster asks finally finding the sweet he was looking for.

Snape turns around to face the hall. Heat and anger radiating off him. He opens his mouth to speak and then thinks better of it. With a scowl on his face he turns on his heel and stalks out the hall.

"Way to go boss" Harry shouts after him and gives a salute, "this will do wonders for the fan club you asked me to set up for you".

Before the rapid whispers of amused students begins I can just about hear Snape growl as he makes his way down to his dungeon lair.

* * *

**A/N;**_ I was thinking about adding a new character to this, like Draco or Dean or Seamus maybe even a professor, what do you think? Do you want another one or just the original characters?_

**pLeAsE ReViEw** _:D xx_


	14. 14 Harry

**A/N;** _Thank you to all my Snape-tastic reviewers:D_

* * *

"I can't believe you two" Hermione shouts, "you could have told me, what else have you been planning without telling me?" she demands to know.

"Nothing Hermione, honestly" Ron tells her, "This was just a spur of the moment sort of thing"

"You are going to get into serious trouble you know that" she says, "he's going to know it's you".

"Well that's bloody obvious" Ron laughs, "Its not like Harry's trying to deny it or anything"

"I'll just tell him its part of our campaign" I stand to tell her, "sign up with Snape today and you can work rest and play"

"Oh that's very clever" she drawls sarcastically, "boys" she mutters under her breath, "typical bloody boys" before storming out the classroom.

I look at Ron and he shrugs at me. "I don't know what's up with Hermione, she is being really sensitive about this" I say.

He shrugs again, "time of the month?"

I laugh at his remark and am reminded of Ginny.

"Well lavender is up for this, all we need now is a Slytherin" I say after I finish tying the rope to complete the ring.

"Yeah and we need to fill it up" Ron nods out our latest achievement.

"I can ask Hagrid about that" I tell him.

"You don't suppose Snape will mind this in his classroom" Ron asks stupidly.

Honestly, sometimes I don't think he understands that we are trying to annoy Snape on purpose, "that's kind of the point" I say slowly so he will understand.

"Shame Hermione wasn't up for it. That would have been fun" he says goofily staring off into space.

"Yeah, I don't think this is her sort of thing" I look at him weirdly, "you know discrimination and equal rights, and all that".

Ron just nods at me, obviously still daydreaming.

I take one last look at what we have achieved this morning and drag Ron out of the classroom.

"We will need to find lavender and Hagrid quickly" I tell him, "if you go get Lav and I track down Hagrid, we might be able to make this before lunch is over"

"Huh, yeah" Ron laughs, "and Snape would come in to find us all in his classroom cheering on-"

"Sssh" I tell him, "you never know who's listening".

He gives me a knowing nod that does nothing to reassure me.

"Meet you here in half an hour?" he asks me

I nod my head at him and head off in the direction of the grounds, unluckily for me I'm run into the one person I was intending on avoiding.

"Potter" he sneers

"Boss" I grin back at him.

"Professor Snape" he corrects me.

"Ok boss" I say.

His lip curls and he lets out a sigh.

Inside I am dancing like a dingo, but outside I remain cool as a cactus. Well maybe not a cactus, they aren't exactly cool now are they. Anyway, I don't want to think I'm up to anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't have time for you Potter" he informs me as if it would hurt my feelings that he didn't want to speak with me.

I give him a bow as he sneers and storms past me. I wonder if we really are getting to him.

Heh, heh, heh.

"Boss" I call after him as he nears the castle doors.

He actually turns around. Ha-ha. Priceless.

I don't have anything planned to say to him so I give him a double thumbs up and toothy grin. He once again growls and rolls his eyes.

I notice he passes Neville in the doorway, and true to form Neville gives a psychotic twitch and gurgles at him something that sounds like "Invasion of the yellow dogs, make sure you got yours" and then whispering and tapping the side of his nose in a secretive sort of way, "I got mine, they cant see me if I'm hiding" before staring like a loon directly into Snape's eyes and pointing to his shirt, "that's new, ha-ha, I knew that was new, pink as a peach I say".

As Snape looks at him angrily Neville twitches again and carries on walking towards me, completely ignoring the bewildered look upon Snape's face and acting as if nothing has happened. I greet Neville with a smile and too ignore Snape until we are out of earshot.

"Neville mate, that was great" I tell him

"You think so?" he asks unsurely, "it was sort of funny I suppose"

"Hilarious" I tell him and he smiles gratefully.

"You off to Hagrid's?" he asks me, "it's just that I have seen that, the, you know the thing in Snape's classroom and I was wondering if you needed a hand?"

"Yeah sure" I say, "if you want to go get Hagrid, he will know what to do"

I watch as Neville goes to finish what I started. This is probably the best time to advertise for the event. I wonder if I have those Snape-o-saurus Rex posters hanging around somewhere.

I decide that it is the perfect time to plaster them across the castle grounds.

I mean why not.

After a gruelling 20 minutes of hard labour, my arm not only hurts but I have successfully managed to cover every tree and shrub with my wonderful artwork.

I am rather proud of the effect of I do say so myself. You can't look anywhere without noticing a 'Snape-tastic super fantastic fan club' poster. I even managed get the dinosaur to move just like a photograph, he stomps his feet and the face (which is an image of Snape) opens his mouth and growls, in a rather 'I'm-to-sexy-for-this-poster' way if I do say so myself.

As the time drawls on I have to tear myself away from my accomplishments and I make my way down to the dungeons.

"Come on Parkinson, bite her legs" I hear someone shout.

"Lav-en-der, Lav-en-der" I hear what sounds like Ginny chant.

There is a bunch of cheers and a "grab her hair you wuss" yell from what sounds like Malfoy.

I open the door, and sure enough they have started without me.

"Ron" I moan, "you couldn't have waited?"

He waves a hand to shut me up as Pansy Parkinson dives across the wrestling ring and leaps onto lavender, smothering her face in the mud that Hagrid generously provided for us.

"I've been taking bets" Ron whispers to me through the side of his mouth.

I stare at him blankly. Bloody typical Weasly.

"Really?" I say in a high pitched sarcastic voice that Ron doesn't seem to notice, "how nice for you".

"Yeah if Parkinson wins then I'm up 20 Galleons"

"Wait, Parkinson?" I ask shocked, "you are betting against lavender, Ron how could you".

"Have you seen Parkinson, she is built like an ox, she will cream Lavender, just you see" he tells me innocently.

I roll my eyes; it does kinda look like our Gryffindor girl is getting beaten.

"Ginny get in there" I yell. "That should even things up, Ginny is stronger that she looks" I tell Ron informatively.

"I know mate yeah" he agrees watching the ring.

I look at Ginny and give her a nod indicating her to jump in and help Lavender out. She just looks at me like I have gone crazy and slowly gives me the finger.

Well that's nice.

That's romance for you.

"Parky, Parky, Parky" the Slytherin's begin to shout

"Lav, Lav, Lav" we Gryffindor's chant back.

The noise is getting so loud now I don't even notice when the door to the potions classroom bursts open and reveals Snape standing there gob smacked.

"_What_ in the name of _Merlin _is going on here?" he bellows.

A few of us turn around to face him. I guess he does look a bit pissed. I mean who wouldn't be, Ron and I have single, well double handily made a mud wrestling pit in his classroom and have filled it with a two students.

"Get out all of you, OUT" he shouts.

Pansy stops pulling Lavenders hair for a second to stand and look at him. Just as she brushes the mud and sweat from her forehead lavender leaps at her from behind.

"Arrrrrgggh" she screams, "take that you dirty piece of-"

"Lav, Lav, Lav" the chanting begins again, everyone forgetting about Snape.

"No" Ron cries, "she's not suppose to do that", and waves his fist at the ring as Pansy's head is slammed into to the mud again.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE" Snape attempts to calm us.

I turn to smile at him and notice Hermione standing in the doorway besides him clutching that diary, book, thing she has been carrying around with her all day.

A wicked grin creeps across my face, Ron notices and spots Hermione too, a similar sinister grin settles upon his features.

Before she has time to turn and run, me and my red headed accomplice have grabbed her arms and proceeded to drag her towards the ring.

I feel evil, but in a good way as I toss our bushy haired friend into the pit of doom.

Mwahahahahah.

"Just think boss" I say, giving Snape a cheeky wink if I do say so myself, "this will do wonders for your reputation, your fan club is booming".

He just grows in reply to me. I tell you that man is feral.

Neville gives an insane squeal beside me, and I just about have time to react as Severus Snape himself dives forward towards where I am standing.

With reactions like a cat I step aside as our dearly beloved potions master goes flying into the ring.

Lavender wastes no time pouncing atop him, and pummelling him into the mud, thinking it's another component and all part of the game.

"You know I underestimated her" Ron tells me as we watch on in silent amazement.

"Yeah mate" I agree as Snape gets covered in mud.

Hermione is standing in the corner of the ring looking menacingly at us now. Her eyes fixed on us like predator to their prey. It would actually be unnerving if she wasn't dripping with mud. As it is its hysterically funny.

"Lavender is quite competitive really isn't she" Ron remarks

"Yeah mate" I agree laughing and not taking my eyes of the fuming Hermione.

"Really quite nasty when provoked"

"Yeah mate"

"It's sort of scary"

"Yep"

"Sort of a turn on"

I turn my head slowly to look at Ron like the loon he is when Hermione chooses that moment to step over Snape's miserable attempts to stand, propelling herself off his shoulder for extra height, she lunges toward me.

"It was for the greater good" I can't help laughing as she forces handfuls of mud into my mouth, "at least now he'll have to take a bath" I shriek

Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to say, as just before Hermione smears mud over my face and eyes rendering me blind I notice the angry, muddy form of Severus Snape sneering down at me.

Ah crap.

* * *

**A/N;** _Most of you would like to see Draco as a new character, a few of you wanted a professor and some none at all. So I figured if I add Draco It wont change the story too much from the original characters (and if you all like it and it works, I might add a professor)...So next Up the Dracmeister (Lol)_

PlEaSe ReViEw :D


End file.
